


The Descent

by heiroftime27



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hurt Me, some people will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiroftime27/pseuds/heiroftime27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton thought he was done after he saw his mother die. Apparently he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Thanks for reading, ya fucking sadists. This will be really sad at points, so please don't kill me.

“Get up, you lazy bum” yelled the dockworker. Alexander cracked an eye open and grunted. There was nothing worse than being a disgraced Jaeger pilot working off the feelings of a dead mother.

Someone splashed cold seawater into his bunk. No, no he was wrong all right. The dead mom he could take, the disgrace was just fine. He just hated the fact he had to work on a goddamn wall that wouldn’t even keep a baby Kaiju from an ice cream store.

He’d seen those things

He’d seen the destruction they caused. There was no way that a wall would keep them out. He’d seen his own mother ripped out of his goddamn Jaeger. He’d seen her die, felt it even, and piloted Caribbean Shot all the way back to the shores of Juneau, Alaska.

There was no way that some fucking puny wall would even take a single one of these things down. There was only one way to destroy a Kaiju, and currently they were rotting in some hellhole across the globe.

He worked slowly, surely across the beams, making sure the rivets in humanity’s doom were sealed properly. Gotta make sure that if he dies, at least his work is really good.

They called in all workers for lunch and he sighed, and attached himself down to his rope so he could rappel down. He grabbed his protein bar and bit into it bitterly, not really tasting the zero flavors that the world’s government had packed into it.

“Yo” someone called out. Alexander ignored it, chewing quietly until someone called again. “Yo, Alex!”

It was the foreman, the one who liberally splashed water all over his bunk like a shitty piece of crap he was. “What do you want this time? I’m out and I’m working. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Alexander was normally an angry person on his good days, but today he was particularly bitter towards this man who isn’t doing anything but he was paid to do, and that was the shit that made his blood boil.

“You got a visitor.”

Alexander laughed. “We don’t get visitors here. I don’t get visitors.”

“Well, we got visitors, and this one is lookin’ for you.”

Alexander laughed again. “Tell ‘em to go fuck themselves. I don’t want to see anybody.”  From behind him, he heard a very familiar voice chuckle. “Now, Hamilton, is that any way to talk to a friend?” Alexander turned around, and resignation seeped into his very core. “Oh my god. Now what do you want?”

“No hello for a friend?”

“You sure as hell aren’t a friend. Ain’t a foe, but something like a pain in my neck.” Alexander rubbed his neck. General George Washington looked at him serenely and took out a pair of glasses and put them on. “I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

“I do” acknowledged Alexander “you must already know my answer.”

“I’m here to persuade you to change your mind.”

“Out of the question.”

“Alexander, please--”

“What part of no don’t you understand, General?” snarled Alexander. “I lost my mother out there. My. Mother. I wouldn’t expect you to understand. I’m not going out there, that’s final.”

There was silence after the break, and not all tension was lost when the general finally decided to speak. “What happened to you, Hamilton? Where did the fighter go? I assume you stopped drinking after your wife left you. Do you honestly have nothing left that you would condemn the rest of humanity to die in vain when you knew you had the key to stop it?”

Alexander had tears in his eyes. The general would really do anything to get him to fight again. “You don’t understand” he whispered brokenly. “I physically cannot do it. I can’t let someone back in there again, not when everything is so messed up in there. Please.”

“And as I’ve already seen it” Washington “you already signed a death warrant on yourself. All of us have. So, tell me, where would you rather die? Here, or in a Jaeger?” Hamilton looked at him once, in the eye, and hard. Like it was the last look he would ever get.

**A few hours later, he walked into a plane with the general, looking desperately at all he was going to save. “Trust me, Alexander” smiled the general. “I know what I’m doing.” Alexander looked around nervously, then took a huge gulp of air. “Oh I hope you’re right, George. I hope you’re right.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @arojamespotter at tumblr and @arojamespotter on twitter for more complaining about this story


End file.
